The Healer and The Knight
by LyricalSinger
Summary: In the absence of Gaius, Merlin must act as the Court's Healer - with a little help from Lancelot. A/N: This is my first story for "Merlin", and reviews are welcome. Once again, huge thanks to my wonderful beta, sarajm.


Merlin could not believe it. His chores were done and for once he could take advantage of some (very rare) quiet time to clean and organize Gaius' workbench. Gaius had been absent from Camelot for three days now, his medical expertise being needed in the village of Tiradem. Apparently something (or someone!) had contaminated their water supply and half the village needed medical aid. Considering the type of illness they were encountering, Merlin was more than happy to let Gaius handle this one on his own!

In his absence, Merlin was now the sole healer in Camelot; he was nervous, but had been well taught by Gaius so was starting to gain some confidence in his abilities.

As he was separating out the poisons from all the other vials on the workbench, the door to Gaius' room was flung open and a guard poked his head into the room. On seeing Merlin, he smiled and said "Arthur wants you in the council chambers. Immediately".

"I'm on my way", responded Merlin. As he hurried towards the chambers, he couldn't help but wonder "What has happened now?"

The chamber was filled with knights, various council members, guards and, more importantly, a young lad aged about 12 years standing before Arthur, looking scared, nervous and worried all at the same time.

"You wanted to see me, Sire" said Merlin as he approached Arthur and the young boy.

"Ah, Merlin, yes. Have you had news from Gaius? This lad here reported there is some sort of illness running rampant through his village and has come seeking Gaius' help."

"I'm very sorry, Sire, but the message I received from Gaius earlier today said that he expects to be needed in Tiradem for at least another two days", replied Merlin.

"But …. but we can't wait two days for a healer", wailed the boy. "We've already had one child die from whatever this illness is, and there are at least another dozen or so people who are very sick. Please, we need help now. Is there no one you can send to help?" The young boy was close to tears at this point and was bravely trying to blink away the wetness gathering in his eyes.

Merlin looked at the boy with pity and then turned his gaze towards Arthur, only to discover that Arthur was staring at him very intently. "Now what?" thought Merlin.

Gesturing towards Merlin, Arthur said to the lad "Merlin here is Gaius' apprentice and has been taking over his duties during Gaius' absence. He will travel to your village in the morning to give you whatever aid he can and as soon as Gaius has returned, I will ensure he makes his way to your village as well, if that proves necessary. I suggest you tell Merlin everything you know about the illness so he can gather whatever he thinks he will need before heading out tomorrow morning".

"Oh, thank you, Sire. Thank you!" said the young boy as he bowed and then turned toward Merlin. "And thank you too; I hope you will be able to help", he said as he and Merlin headed out the door.

Early the next morning, Merlin was in the Courtyard strapping various bags to his saddle and ensuring that he hadn't forgotten anything. From what he had been told yesterday, it appeared that the illness might be caused by nothing more than some sort of insect infestation …. but then again, the village lad was unclear about the symptoms and was obviously anxious to get back home to check on his family, so Merlin had sent him home the previous evening and had tried to stuff every supply he could imagine needing into as few packs as possible.

As he was giving all the straps, buckles and ties a last check, Arthur and Lancelot came down the steps of the castle.

"Merlin … it looks like you've packed Gaius' entire rooms and are moving out! How long do you expect to be gone?" joked Arthur.

Merlin looked at the two men and gave them his trademark cheeky grin. "I know it looks like a lot of supplies, but 'better safe than sorry' as Gaius always says", replied Merlin. "Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get much information from the village boy, so I'm bringing everything I can think of that might help." At this comment, Merlin's horse let out a loud huff as if to say "Let's get going; I've already got enough strapped on to me and if we stand here much longer, I know he's going to add more".

"Well, good luck", said Arthur, "and I expect you back in Camelot in three days. Oh, I'm also sending Lancelot with you. He, unlike you, has an excellent sense of direction and will be able to get you there and back on one piece. If I left it to you, Merlin, I swear you'd be bumbling around the woods lost for the three days and never make it past the treeline, let alone to the village and back".

Merlin glanced over at Lancelet and the two men grinned at each other as they mounted their horses. "Yes, Arthur", retorted Merlin. "Good bye, and we'll see you in three days", called Lancelot as the two men clattered out the gates and down the road.

"Thanks for coming with me, Lancelot", said Merlin as they cantered along the trail, "though it wasn't necessary".

"Who am I to argue with Arthur? In spite of how he speaks, he does worry about you, you know", replied Lancelot. "Besides, it gives me a chance to get out of Camelot and away from Gwaine for a couple of days. I tell you, that man never stops talking!"

Merlin laughed and nodded his head in agreement. He, too, had been subjected to Gwaine's never-ending commentary on life, the universe and everything on more than one occasion and could sympathize with Lancelot.

The two men travelled on in easy companionship and arrived at the village just after midday. They were greeted by a small group of concerned-looking people, led by Thomas, the young boy who had travelled to Camelot to get help. "See, I told you he'd come" said Thomas to the crowd, pointing at Merlin.

Merlin and Lancelot dismounted and handed their horses off to one of the villagers. "All right", said Merlin, "would someone please show me to the patients".

One of the village elders led Merlin to a large stores hut, saying as they walked: "We've put them all in here; it was much easier to care for them if they were all in one place. Please help us; another child has died since the outbreak".

Lancelot, in the meantime, called to Merlin saying "I'll get the supplies and will be with you shortly". Merlin gave him a nod and then stepped into the hut.

A quick examination of the patients showed that they were all very pale, with swollen joints and covered with a red rash. As well, each patient had their hands wrapped in cloths. Merlin gave the elder a questioning look.

"They've all been scratching until their skin was raw and bleeding. At least by wrapping their hands they couldn't make things any worse", said the elder with a worrying look on his face.

"Good thinking", replied Merlin "very often scratching just spreads the illness and makes whatever it is even worse". The elder gave a sigh of relief, happy that they'd done the right thing.

"Can you help them?"

"Tell me everything you know about the illness, how it starts, and how many people have fallen ill; please don't leave anything out". Just as Merlin finished speaking, Lancelot entered the hut laden down with all Merlin's medical supplies. "How can I help?" he asked.

The elder gave the knight a surprised look, but said nothing.

Merlin left Lancelot mixing together a salve to be applied to the rash and headed off with the village elder to examine the house where the first person became ill. As they were walking together, the elder questioned Merlin: "That knight back there, he's a knight of Camelot … yet he's willing to pitch in and help?"

"That is Sir Lancelot", replied Merlin, "and he knows more about the healing properties of herbs than most people I know. He's a good friend and a good man, and I trust him with my life. He's got a caring heart and will do everything in his power to help stop this illness".

The elder smiled at Merlin and said "Thank you, Merlin, for coming to help us. And I will thank Sir Lancelot too".

They arrived at a small cottage and ducked inside. Merlin's nose wrinkled at the sour odour that filled the room. "What is that smell?" queried Merlin as he scanned the room. There was a pile of rotting plants on the table at the back of the room and as he approached, the smell became stronger, almost overpowering.

"Oh, that … there was a traveller through here about a week ago and he had a pack filled with these leaves. He called them 'a sovereign cure for all ills'. All you have to do is steep some of the leaves to make a sort of tea; I know it smells pretty horrible, but the tea itself is wonderful! Relieves all sorts of aches and pains and, according to the traveller, is also good when made into an ointment to treat skin conditions. I tell you, it's a miracle treatment. We've all benefitted from it."

Merlin took a closer look at the leaves and then turned to stare at the man incredulously. "Honestly", he thought to himself, "how stupid can one man be?" Aloud, he said "How long has the village been suffering this illness?"

"For almost a week", came the quick response.

"A week", said Merlin. "A week; and did it never occur to you that all your problems arose after you were visited by this travelling 'medicine' man?"

"Ahhh ….. no ….. I never thought ….. but look here, the man wasn't lying; his cure is incredible! It has helped all of us!" said the elder, in a blustering tone.

"His 'sovereign cure'", retorted Merlin, "is poisoning you! You've all been drinking tea and rubbing your skin with the leaves of the castor plant. It's no wonder all those people have swollen joints and are covered with a rash! Well, there's no point arguing; at least now I know what the problem is and it can be treated quite easily. First of all, you've got to gather up all the castor leaves and burn them, well away from the village, mind! Then, I'll show you how to make the salve that will help heal the rash. The swollen joints should mend on their own, so long as you all stop drinking that castor leaf tea."

The elder stared at Merlin during his speech, his face getting redder and redder. He was very obviously upset and shouted at Merlin: "What are you … an idiot?! It is absolutely impossible that the travelling medicine man had anything to do with this. He was obviously a very learned man, not a young upstart like you! Do you even know what you're talking about? If you want my opinion, I think you're just looking for a quick cure because you're in over your head." By the time he'd finished his rant, the elder could be heard throughout the entire village.

Merlin was shocked at the abuse being hurled at him, but realized that the man in front of him spitting vitriol was very obviously embarrassed. Trying to diffuse the situation, Merlin took a deep breath and said, very calmly, "Sir, I understand you do not know who I am. But I am apprentice to Gaius, the King's physician, and he has taught me everything I know. Besides, Prince Arthur has faith in my abilities; he personally sent me to you, to do what I can to help you. Believe me, I know what I am talking about and I can cure your people. Please just let me do what I came here to do."

But the elder was not interested in listening to Merlin. Humiliation had taken over and he was no longer thinking clearly. Instead, he raised his arm ready to strike at Merlin, only to find it caught in a strong grasp.

Lancelot had been at the door of the hut watching the goings-on, but when he heard the commotion coming from the cottage he ran over to see what was happening. It was obvious to him that Merlin needed some backup, and he wasn't going to see his friend abused in any way.

"What is going on, here?" demanded Lancelot, holding the elder's arm tightly. "Why are you treating Merlin in this manner? What has happened here, Merlin?"

The elder opened his mouth to speak, but Lancelot quickly quieted him with a glare.

"I've discovered what caused the illness, Lancelot, but this man does not believe me. It seems that the villagers have been drinking castor leaf tea at the recommendation of a travelling medicine man who passed through here about a week ago. The rash, the swollen joints, the pale skin: these are all indications of castor poisoning. Fortunately it is easily treatable, but …." His voice trailed off.

"But what?" queried Lancelot.

The elder took the opportunity to jump into the discussion. "But how do we know this _boy_ is telling the truth?" he spat. "He's been casting doubts on an obviously learned man".

Lancelot simply looked at the man, then turned to Merlin and said "Gather your supplies, Merlin. We're leaving. If the villagers are idiotic enough to drink castor leaf tea, then they deserve all the evils that come their way."

Merlin looked at Lancelot, looked at the elder, and then at the villagers who had gathered not far away. He didn't want to leave; he knew he could help the villagers and besides, he never believed that one man could set the tone for an entire village. He looked at Lancelot and was getting ready to speak when Lancelot gave him a quick wink and said again "Gather your supplies, Merlin."

As Lancelot let go of the elder's arm and turned away with Merlin, a low rumbling began to emanate from the crowd of villagers. "Please, don't go", cried Thomas. "We need your help."

The village elder spun around ready to argue, but one look at the villagers and he finally seemed to realize that he was the problem here, not Merlin. The villagers were glaring at him and seemed ready to take matters into their own hands. He got the impression he would not enjoy the results of them taking over!

"Maybe I have been too hasty" said the elder, with an audible gulp. "I'm sure, Merlin, you are very capable and we would be most appreciative of any aid you can give us".

Merlin looked to Lancelot for guidance, but the knight was keeping his expression purposely blank. This was Merlin's decision, and while Lancelot knew Merlin would not leave without helping the village, he wanted the village elder to stew in his own juices for a few moments.

Merlin looked over at young Thomas, smiled at him and said "I will need some volunteers". The crowd cheered and quickly rushed over to Merlin offering to assist in whatever manner they could. Lancelot leaned in to Merlin and whispered "I'll just take this man off to the side and have a little … discussion … with him, shall I?" Then he headed off, with the elder in tow.

"Wouldn't want to be him" thought Merlin as he watched them walk away. Lancelot may be a kind and thoughtful man, but get him riled up and you did not want to be anywhere near him!

Merlin made his way back to the stores hut and began preparing the lotion that would heal the rash. A couple of the village women sat with him, listening intently to his every word and learning how to make the salve. Once the salve was finished, they began spreading it on any exposed skin of the sick.

In the meantime, Lancelot was directing a group of men to gather up the castor leaves and take them to a burn pile well outside the village confines. The village elder was there as well, pitching in and working as hard as anyone. Mind you, he kept glancing over at Lancelot and wiping his brow a lot, but he was working so no one made an issue of it.

By the time evening fell, all the sick had been slathered with lotion, all the castor leaves had been burned and a small feast was set before Merlin and Lancelot in thanks for all they had done to help the villagers.

The next morning, the rash had significantly diminished on each of the sick villagers and a couple of them were even up and taking slow, halting steps around the village.

As Merlin and Lancelot were getting ready to leave, the village elder approached them. "Thank you Merlin, Sir Lancelot, for all you help", he said. "You've taught us a great deal: not only how to make the healing lotion, but also that we should be more wary of visitors." With a quick glance at Lancelot, he added "And I cannot express how sorry I am for my actions of yesterday, Merlin. I have no excuse for how I acted."

"It's all right" replied Merlin. "I understand; I'm just glad we were able to help. But, please, don't be so wary of visitors that you never again welcome anyone to your village. This was an unfortunate accident; please don't use it as an excuse to shut yourselves off from offering aid or a welcome to anyone passing through."

In a quieter voice, Merlin added "Believe me, I know it's not pleasant to find you've made a mistake, but admitting it and setting it to rights quickly is always for the best. Please do not let your pride stop you from doing the right thing".

"We won't", said the elder. "But we … _I_ …. will be more careful in the future! Safe travels back to Camelot".

"Well, that was an interesting way to spend a couple of days" said Lancelot as they slowly made their way along the forest trail.

Merlin glanced over at Lancelot and spoke: "Lancelot, thank you so much for standing up for me with the village elder. It means a lot to me and I really appreciate it."

"Merlin, you are very welcome. You are a good friend and a good person and I don't let my friends suffer abuse if I can help avert it. Besides, I figured I'd better step in before you lost your temper and used your magic to turn him into a frog!" said Lancelot laughingly.

Merlin grinned at Lancelot saying "A frog! Ha! With ears like his, a rabbit would have been more like it". The two men laughed, but then Lancelot turned to Merlin and said, very seriously, "Why don't you use your magic to heal? It would make things easier, wouldn't it, as long as you were careful?"

Merlin grew thoughtful and was quiet for a few moments. Afraid he had insulted his friend, Lancelot opened his mouth to apologize when Merlin said "No, Lancelot, don't worry; I'm not insulted. It's just …. I think it's important that I learn and understand how healing works, rather than just counting on my magic to get me out of every problem I encounter. Besides, I feel good about myself when I can study a problem and find the solution using only what Gaius has taught me. I want to be a good reflection of his teaching and I want to honour him by putting everything he has taught me to good use. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Merlin, I think you are an admirable reflection of Gaius' talents and I know you make him proud. Still," Lancelot said, shaking his head in disbelief, "I can't believe the villagers didn't recognize the castor leaves. After all, they're bright red and it's pretty hard to mistake them for any other type of plant."

"I know", said Merlin. "But, honestly, I'm glad the solution was so simple … makes me look pretty wise, hunh?" said Merlin with a grin.

"That is does, my friend. We'll be hearing your praises sung all the way to Camelot if those villagers have anything to say about it", answered Lancelot with a smile of his own.

"I'm only sorry I wasn't able to help the two children who died; if they had only sent for help sooner …." said Merlin sadly.

"Merlin, you can't beat yourself up over the two deaths. It's very sad that two children died because of the villagers' mistakes, but that was not your fault. In the end, you found the cause of the illness, you came up with a cure; you saved 12 people. That is amazing, Merlin! I'm so proud of you and so impressed with your abilities".

By the time Lancelot had finished his speech, Merlin was bright red and looking very embarrassed. "Th…thank you, Lancelot" stammered Merlin. Then he got a wicked look in his eyes and said "I don't suppose you'd tell Arthur that, hmmm? He still thinks I'm a royal screw-up!"

The two men looked at each other and laughed. After a few moments, and once he'd stopped chortling, Lancelot turned to Merlin and said "I'm not a miracle-maker, you know!"

Merlin just laughed out loud and nudged his horse into a canter. "Last one to Camelot has to buy the ale" he called to Lancelot as he sped off.

"I hope you're feeling rich, Merlin!" cried Lancelot as he sped off in pursuit of his young friend.


End file.
